Cellulosic and lignocellulosic fibers (referred to collectively herein as “cellulosic fibers”) have long been used to form textiles. Textiles are flexible materials formed from fibers, e.g., filaments, staple fibers, and/or yarns. Textiles are formed by a wide variety of processes, including weaving, knitting, crocheting, entanglement, and pressing of fibers together (felting). Types of textiles include woven and knitted fabrics, nonwovens, scrims, and the like. Cellulosic textiles include, for example, textiles formed from cotton, rayon, flax, jute, hemp, ramie, and other natural plant materials.
Textiles are used in a wide variety of applications, requiring many different properties. For example, textile properties include resistance to pilling, tactile characteristics such as hand, tear resistance, thermal insulating characteristics, stain and wrinkle resistance, and the like.